


Sniffles

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adorable Hannibal Lecter, Established Relationship, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Tease, Hannigram - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Loves Hannibal, Will to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill for lovecrimecat (on Tumblr) who asked for sneezing Hannibal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniffles

There were a dozen things Will wanted to do when they made it to Argentina.

_This_ wasn’t what he expected.

Hannibal stepped out of the bathroom looking worse than when he went in. He patted a towel over his face and threw it aside.

Propped on the bed, Will took in his very mopey traveling companion. Hannibal’s nose was pink. A shuffle made all the more comical by the robe bunched high around his neck. "No luck?"

Will’s pout was probably a tease, but Hannibal appreciated the show of sympathy. He climbed into bed and dropped his head on Will’s shoulder. “No. I still can’t breathe.” Curling his legs, he nuzzled like a needy cat. “I still think we should -”

*he-choo!*

Will brushed a hand down his chest. “Nice aim.”

“Sorry,” Hannibal sniffed, rubbing his nose in the sleeve. “I still think we should call the front desk. We asked for non-smoking.”

Prison. A gunshot wound. Their little leap of faith. Hannibal survived them all. But apparently second-hand smoke was going to kill him. By the sound of it anyway.

Will kissed his head. “Already tried. We got the last room.”

“You called?”

Damsel in distress was never something that worked on Will. Until now. Maybe it was the way Hannibal’s eyes went wide. Or how his lip jutted out. Maybe it was just the first time Will had glimpsed any sign of frailty.

Adorable came to mind.

Will gave him a gentle head butt. “Mm. I called.”

A glimmer of life passed from Hannibal’s eyes to his. “Were you persuasive?”

The tease in Hannibal’s tone drew Will’s lips into a smile. “Seduction or threat?” Hannibal smiled back. Will wrapped an arm around him, enjoying the way their bodies fit. “I didn’t think a killing spree was wise.”

Snuggling against Will’s chest, Hannibal sighed. “Probably not.”

Will twitched as Hannibal’s hand slipped under the covers. A barely there touch sent shivers all through him. “I thought you were sick.” A firmer touch forced out a groan. Hannibal’s mouth was warm on his neck.

“Not contagious though.”

Will inched back just enough for a look. Hannibal blinked up coyly. “Is this what I can expect? Sniffles make you horny?”

Hannibal shrugged, a picture of innocence. Until -

*he-choo!*

Laughing, Will swiped a thumb under his nose before leaning in to kiss it. “Probably best to wait.” Hannibal sniffed. The pout was back in full force. Will stroked his side. Wheels turning, he followed a trail of moonlight towards the balcony. “Stay right here.”

Five minutes later -

“Better?”

Hannibal beamed at the sight of Will looking down at him, a soft wind rustling his curls. A wiggle settled him into the nest of blankets and pillow. The robe parted around his knee as he slid it between Will’s legs. Will’s breath shuddered. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Hannibal nipped at his lip, clasping his hands behind Will’s neck. “I think that’s fair.” Will’s weight sank down. Warm. Familiar. A rough brush of his jaw dropped Hannibal’s head back. “I might still be weak,” Hannibal panted softly, his hips rising to meet Will’s. “You may have to do all the work.”

Will sputtered a laugh. His head fell against Hannibal’s shoulder. “Milking it much?”

Grabbing a handful of Will’s ass, Hannibal pushed up hard. “Every drop.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam


End file.
